Just One of Those Days
by Altsoba
Summary: It really is just one of those days for a certain red headed Turk.
1. Just One of Those Days

We've all had one of those days right? Where nothing seems to happen right at all and you just can't figure out what exactly is throwing out your groove...

Um, so this was going to only be a one shot... and now it's going to be a two possibly more shot :p depending on the response I guess. I don't often write for this fandom and am not very familiar with the characters so an OCness is apologized for now, tho I tried to keep it as close to what I thought as possible.

I own nothing except the scenarios I came up with in my head...

* * *

Just One of Those Days

Something was off; Reno stared deeply into his reflection, trying to decipher what exactly was wrong with the picture. His hair was its normal, messy self; his shirt was no less rumpled than it was the day before and had no visible stains; nothing was wrong with his pants and for once he was wearing matching socks. He looked no different, no, he looked better than he did most days. But there was still some nagging tick at the back of his mind telling him that he was missing something.

The red haired Turk didn't realize how long he had been contemplating his own image until he heard the familiar pounding of Rude on his door, letting him know that he was, once again, late for work. Sighing, he tried to take his mind off whatever it was that was missing and left his apartment.

"Yo, Rude!" The large Turk glanced down towards his partner as the smaller man strolled out the front door. "I was just wondering when you were gonna show up, yo, we're gonna be late again."

Sighing, Rude fell into step next to Reno, giving his friend looks that would make a normal person die from the thoughts of what a look such as this might entail. Rude had been waiting for Reno for fifteen minutes before he began knocking, he didn't understand why he came to get the red haired Turk anyway, considering their route backtracked Rude past his own apartment.

About a block into their walk Rude began to suspect something off with his partner. Reno was not full of his usual chatter this morning and he kept absentmindedly brushing his hand through his hair. Rude wasn't sure if he should comment on Reno's lack of speech or if he should just leave this apparent miracle alone.

Finally, Rude could take no more of his partner's strange behavior. "Having relationship problems, Reno? Maybe you should try looking into a real girlfriend and not just a face on the wall."

Reno froze for a moment, hand in mid brush. "D-did you just…? Nah, you didn't… did you?" For the time being, Reno's mind was no longer occupied by thoughts of something missing, his world just having been turned upside down. "You just… tried to joke… didn't you, yo?"

Halfway down the street, Rude never stopped to see what Reno's reaction was.

* * *

It had to have been the worst day in the history of worst days, and it wasn't even noon yet. Arriving to work late was one thing, but normally Reno was good about sneaking in before Rufus noticed he was late. Not today, Reno managed to get to his desk just as Rufus did and a stern talking to was not the exact description Reno would use to give the detailed description of what Rufus would do to them if they, Reno and Rude, were to be caught again arriving to work late. To make matters worse, Rude was now hiding at his desk after ensuring Rufus that he would personally make sure the both of them were on time tomorrow and Reno didn't doubt Rude's intentions. That and he still didn't know what was off about himself today, he just couldn't figure out what it was that put the hitch in his giddyup so that he might fix the problem.

Lost in his morose thoughts, Reno didn't notice Tseng's arrival until the raven headed Turk spoke.

"Hey, Reno could you get me that… whoa, is something wrong man?" Tseng stood a few feet from the flame haired Turk's desk, watching as Reno stared morosely at his reflection in his coffee cup chewing on a pen.

After going seven rounds with a stapler, the last of which resulting in having his thumbs stapled together, Reno had the feeling that this was going to be a long day. "No, yes, I don't know… does something look off about me today?"

"Besides the staples in your shirt and the band aids on your thumbs, not really…" Tseng's voice faded, he could see something else off about Reno but he couldn't pin it down. "Hey, Elena! Come here a minute!"

Tseng's sudden shout startled Reno whose teeth clamped down hard on the pen between them. The weak plastic crunched and let loose its contents, spewing blue ink into Reno's mouth and down the front of his once white shirt just as Elena came into view.

"I didn't know you liked me that much, Reno." Elena tried her best to keep her voice still and stifle her laughter.

Glaring and desperate to rid himself of the foul ink, Reno spat his mouthful of blue into his coffee cup, ruining a perfectly good source of caffeine. "Ha ha ha, you too?" Reno groaned when he was finally able to talk again. Tseng and Elena glanced at each other shrugging, not knowing exactly what the red head was talking about.

"So Reno wanted an opinion on if he looks different today," Tseng snickered. "Besides the obvious that is."

It only took Elena a moment to point out what had been bothering Reno the entire morning. "Your goggles are gone."

Slapping a hand to his head, Reno rolled his eyes. How could he have been so dense as to not notice? But thinking about it, Reno couldn't remember where he had placed his goggles last night…

Jumping up from his desk, Reno barely stopped to grab his coat before heading for the door. "Tell Rufus I'm going to lunch, yo!" Some of his former perk returning.

"It's only ten Reno! He's never gonna bel…" Tseng never finished his shout as the red head disappeared out the door.

He was going to retrace his steps to find his lost goggles, starting with that bar he went to last night. Seventh Heaven or something like that.

---------------

Yes, some of the events in this story have happened on one or more occasions to myself... specifically the one involving an industrial stapler and my thumbs...

Let's see what further adventures we can come up with for Reno, will he find his goggles? Will his giddyup ever be the same? Will he ever realize that his front is still blue and in need of cleaning. Find out in the next installment! Reviews and comments feed the muse! FEED IT!


	2. One of These Days These Boots

It's just a short lil filler thing, ha ha a filler chapter for a fluff lil filler sort of story, mainly to keep Alantie off my back for a moment :P I have been distracted by the scary joy of Silent Hill! Bows to you all for putting up with my flakiness. But that is a common thing for me, getting distracted. I never forget, just don't update as regularly as most would like.

I don't own anything FF related, at all... but if I did...

* * *

One of These Days These Boots...

Wandering through the streets Reno was blind to the stares of passersby, he had more to worry about than the stares his ink stained face and shirt brought him. He couldn't really remember where Seventh Heaven was, last night being his first trip there, and he wasn't exactly sober upon entrance and definitely wasn't upon exit.

Reno continued down the winding streets, not paying much attention to where he was going, making an unconscious decision to let his feet guide him to the bar like they had done last night. This was Reno's fall back position; if he ever was lost, by not thinking about the direction he was going and just walking, he could normally make it to where he was looking for.

A large shadow loomed into Reno's field of vision, namely his feet. Sighing contentedly, the red haired Turk could feel his salvation for the rest of the day emanating from the building in whose shadow he was standing. He just needed to pop in, grab his goggles, and the rest of the day would be back on the Reno train.

"Finally, this is the sweet, sweet joy I have been looking for all day!" Reno nearly shouted, unable to contain his joy at having something go his way today.

"Pervert!" The blow at the back of Reno's head came from nowhere, knocking the long haired man to his knees.

Rubbing the back of his head, Reno caught the strict heels of the woman who hit him clicking down the street, dragging children in tow. "What the hell was that about?"

Cat green eyes drifted up the brick façade of the building, coming to rest on the sign describing what services were offered inside.


	3. Triple X

I know, I know, another terribly short one. Another terribly, very short chapter to a story that was only going to be a one shot.

Here it is tho-

YAY for shortness

I don't own them... prolly never will...

* * *

Triple X

His eyes traveled up the façade of the brick building before him, reaching the blacked out windows and the triple X neon dead for the day across the roof. So that's why he was a pervert. Still clutching at his head Reno shouted towards the woman's retreating back. "I wasn't gonna go in! I'm looking for a bar!"

The woman merely glared at him from over her shoulder, he could almost hear the sniff she gave him from halfway down the street. It took a few seconds for him to realize that a bar was probably just as bad as a porn shop this early in the morning, but he couldn't really care at the moment.

Sighing, Reno staggered to his feet trying to remember just where he went last night. For one nearly overwhelming moment he thought about forcibly blocking out his worries for the day in the strip club that had presented itself to him, but the doors were locked and the place would be closed until later in the evening. It would have been nice to have a woman on his lap gyrate and rub away the headaches ganging up on him.

Reno didn't notice when he came upon Seventh Heaven. He would have passed it if a certain black haired ninja hadn't called out to him. "You're the freak who was in here last night!"

The red head never hesitated, his instinct about today telling him to run, so he did. The ninja gave chase.


	4. The Chase

I swear this wasn't originally going to be a project of this magnitude... it should all just be one short little thing, but apparently no. It should be almost done tho!

I don't own anything here except the idea

* * *

"Hey! Come back here!" Reno never stopped, his feet pounding the pavement below him. He didn't know why this girl should be chasing him, but she was, so here he was. Probably going to give himself a heart attack, but he couldn't care. If this incident was going to be similar to everything else that had happened today, stopping would mean pain; pain and humiliation of which he wanted more of neither today.

A large boot snuck itself out of a nearby alley and Reno had just enough time to think, "Well isn't that convenient for her," before he found himself flying through the air.

It wasn't until he was mostly to the ground that he remembered to put his hands out to stop himself, too late to have much of an effect, but the saying went better late than never. At least he was putting them up at all.

He was certain that everyone on the street four streets over must have heard the bone jangling crash he made, somewhere a building must be shaking because of the residual shockwaves. At least he didn't feel too broken, but he hadn't really moved yet, so he couldn't be sure.

"Jeeze man, I thought you'd have at least stopped before catching my foot!"

"Yo Spikes… who says jeeze anymore?" Reno frowned up at the spikey headed figure above him, forgetting for the moment what he was running from.

Cloud thought for a moment, "I do apparently." He reached down and grabbed Reno's hand, pulling him to a sitting position. "What were you running from anyway?"

The red haired man thought for a moment, the short flight into a hard surface must have rattled his brain a bit more than he first surmised if he had forgotten about the she devil chasing him. "Look, yo, is your bike here? I was being chased by some crazy chick. I probably only have a short time to get away, yo."

"You can't just take off, and you're not taking my bike!" Reno was trying to stand on his own, searching the street for the girl who was chasing him.

"Are you sure you're okay, you took a pretty heavy fall there," Cloud had already come to the decision that he was going to take Reno somewhere safe. Seventh Heaven was the perfect place to take him.


End file.
